Dorothy Ann
Dorothy Ann (aka "D.A.") is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. She is voiced by Tara Meyer in the original TV series and by Gabby Clarke in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Background Dorothy Ann is the beautiful class bookworm, always looking for a fact in one of her many books. She is the "smart one" in the class, able to reference a large variety of books. Her last name is never mentioned in the canon, books and TV show. She loves astronomy. She has a telescope on the balcony outside of her bedroom and gets a new, high-powered one for her ninth birthday in "Sees Stars." She also has an interest in physics. Despite her intelligence and beauty, she tends to have an argumentative personality and has clashed with the others from time to time, most notably Wanda ("Takes A Dive"), Ralphie ("Plays Ball"), and Carlos ("Blows Its Top, Makes a Rainbow"). Appearance Dorothy Ann has blonde hair worn in two ponytails held with pink-red rubber hair bands. She wears a violet turtleneck sweater, a turquoise pleated knee-length skirt, purple ankle-length socks (white leggings in some books), white panties, (turquoise in "Out of this World") and maroon and white sneakers (saddle shoes in some books). Her signature colors are violet and blue. For sleepwear, in "Out of This World", she wore aqua pajamas with violet slippers. But in "Sees Stars", her top pajamas have purple fringes and a pink and violet shooting star, and she also wore pink slippers. For winter wear, she wears a green hat, her violet turtleneck, her turquoise skirt, a pink jacket, rose trousers and violet boots. For beach wear, she wears a one piece violet bikini with a blue lining and a violet pleated skirt. For rain wear, she wears a turquoise rain hat, a violet raincoat, and turquoise gumboots. For formal wear, she wears a pink long sleeve blouse, a blue sleeveless vest, a blue knee length pleated skirt, white leggings, and blue shoes. For basketball wear, she wears a violet basketball shirt, turquoise and pink shorts, purple socks, and dark red sneakers. In the new series, she has her hair in a high ponytail held with a violet hair tie. She wears a pale purple shirt, a light violet blazer, pale blue trousers, and orange ballet flats. She retains her old signature colors. Storyline Season One Dorothy Ann is introduced with the rest of the class in "Gets Lost In Space," but her researching habits are not shown until "For Lunch." Her first focus episode is "In the Haunted House" in which she's conducting the class as they perform her "Concerto for Invented Instrument." She's seen doing a chemistry experiment while the class bakes Ms. Frizzle a birthday cake in "Gets Ready, Set, Dough." Her last focus episode of the season is "Plays Ball." Excited to show off her new physics book, she's disappointed when the class only cares about the baseball game they were playing. She's even more disappointed when Ralphie leaves her book on the field, but they end up inside it, playing a frictionless baseball game. Season Two The season opens with a D.A.-focused episode, "Blows Its Top." She and Carlos argue over discovering a new island, until she loses her books to the ocean. Feeling lost and empty without them, she begs Ms. Frizzle to help her get them back, "Please, Ms. Frizzle! I'm nothing without my books! Me, books...books, me!" In "Butterfly and the Bog Beast", her mascot suggestion is a broccoli, and despite her choice of mascot, she sides with the others against Phoebe's butterfly idea. She speaks on "behalf of the court" during Ms. Frizzle's trial in "In a Pickle," and she's embarrassed by Carlos' brother, Mikey, when he brings up a heat rash she once got in "Getting Energized." In "Out of This World," she discovers an asteroid bound for Earth, more specifically, Walkerville Elementary, and she gets the class to help her destroy it. Season Three In "Show and Tells," she and Arnold are representing Walkerville in the 10th Annual International Show & Tell Competition, and after researching Arnold's rare pumice collection, she's upset that he opted to bring an artifact she knows nothing about. She fights with Carlos again in "Makes a Rainbow," which is bad enough for Wanda to comment, "This could get ugly." She's made a rainforest inspector with Tim in "In the Rainforest" when they try to find out why Ms. Frizzle's cocoa tree didn't yield a good harvest. Season Four Mr. Rhule puts D.A. in charge of taking care of his pet Rhode Island Red rooster, Giblets, in "Cracks a Yolk," but she loses him once Mr. Rhule is gone. She turns nine in "Sees Stars," in which the class goes on a field trip before getting together for her small party to find her a star as a gift. As she was sick, she stayed home, but Liz is with her, eating cake and looking in her new telescope. She and Wanda butt heads in "Takes a Dive" when she wants to work as partners, but Wanda wants to go solo. ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Like the class, D.A. was part of Captain Neweyes' goal of allowing the children of the present time to see real dinosaurs (Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog), fulfilling her biggest wishes. FernGully: The Last Rainforest FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue Relatives Dorothy Ann's parents both appear in "Going Batty," and her mother appears again in "Out of This World." She has a little sister named Evan, who is blonde like her and their mother. Trivia *Her pigtails stay up without hair bands ("Goes on Air"). *She knows enough about music to know how to keep time as a conductor. *On the ''Bugs, Bugs, Bugs! DVD cover, she has blue eyes. *She's very reliant on her books. *In "Meets the Rot Squad", she wanted to build an amusement park on the abandoned lot on Decatur. *She's highly knowledgeable in astronomy, enough to accurately track an asteroid. *She says "violet," as opposed to "purple". *Despite not liking baseball, she's skilled enough to hit a home run that causes the ball to rip open. *She is the only female character to have skirt peeks. Category:The Magic School Bus characters Category:Females